


The Loving Heart of a Decepticon

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon, Decepticon, Decepticons - Freeform, Deleted Scenes, Emotional, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Headmasters, Ninja, Six-Changer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries to figure out his new friend while they're stranded on planet Daira.</p><p>Just a small ficlet set during the episode 'My Friend Sixshot'. Spoilers inside. If you haven't watched this episode, you might not understand this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Heart of a Decepticon

**Author's Note:**

> ~ No Critique Desired ~
> 
> This is just a little small fanfic/ficlet tidbit thing that fits into the ‘My Friend Sixshot!’ episode of the Japanese Headmasters series. Just something that got stuck in my mind and I had to get out, because this episode really tugs at my heartstrings. This is the first time I’ve written anything for the Headmasters series, too. So I apologize ahead of time if something seems a bit off. I tried keeping the characters as in-character as possible. I guess you can say that I’m more or less practicing with this so I can get the feel of writing these characters.
> 
> I will warn that this fic does contain spoilers! Also, it’s written to fit in the middle of a canon episode (kinda like a deleted scene or something). So if you haven’t seen the Headmasters series, more specifically the episode mentioned above, you probably won’t understand any of this.
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers and all related characters © Hasbro / Takara
> 
> Fanfic plot written and ©2011 by me. It is NOT to be taken, used, or edited.

It was during a lull when Daniel decided to explore the area—if there was anything _to_ explore. Rocks and barren terrain stretched as far as the eye could see, and it was unclear as to which rocks were actually rocks and which ones were the rock humanoid creatures that inhabited Daira. Daniel shuddered at the thought. Already they had tried grabbing him with plans of feeding him to the living planet he was currently marooned on, but he had been saved by Sixshot. Now both of them were being held prisoner against their will by the rainbow barrier that was currently visible in the sky above them and forced to keep an eye on their surroundings. Daniel wasn’t about to give up hope of Battleship Maximus and the other Autobots finding him and rescuing him, but it was a matter of trying to stay alive until that time came.

Sixshot had already proven to be an excellent bodyguard, which was something young Daniel Witwicky couldn’t understand. He had been saved by a Decepticon. At first it was hard for him to figure out what had happened and what _was_ happening, and it was still hard for him to figure out. Why would a Decepticon care for a small human child? Daniel had always pictured Decepticons as being ruthless, evil, heartless beings that didn’t care for any kind of life, let alone human life. He knew from the stories his father told him that most of them looked at humans as being a weak and worthless race only fit for pets or something akin to a disease. Some of them loathed humans so much that they hated to come in contact with anything they deemed to be ‘organic life’. In fact, life in general was no concern of Decepticons. That was what was so different between them and the Autobots. One was the destroyer and one was the protector. But now… Daniel had met a Decepticon that could easily be perceived as both. How was that even possible? How could a Decepticon ever feel anything besides disgust for a human? Daniel was small and innocent. Sixshot could easily just step on him or shoot him and be done with it. He had the chance several times, but he chose not to. Why?

Daniel looked behind him to see the ninja six-changer standing vigil and alert, his blaster rifle ready incase the rock people attacked again. At that moment, his red optics were securely fixed on Daniel like some huge watchful father looking after his son. Daniel hadn’t gone too far. Sixshot could easily reach out his hand and pick the boy up, of which he did when he decided that the child had gone too far. Daniel made a garbled mumbled noise in his throat as he was gently carried through the air to be placed down on the ground beside Sixshot’s leg. He was careful not to harm the child. Even when Daniel was grasped by his enormous hand, the six-changer was gentle and careful not to squeeze too hard.

This puzzled Daniel even more. It was so hard for his young mind to understand and comprehend how someone who was used to killing innocent life could have the most gentle and loving touch. How was it possible that this very individual that had coldheartedly murdered Ultra Magnus, Chromedome’s friends, and countless others in the past could be a protective, loving friend? Why did Sixshot choose to be a ruthless Decepticon if he had that much of a heart inside of him?

Daniel yawned. His mind was tired of wondering. He was tired of this planet. He was tired of rock-people. He was tired of seeing the stupid rainbow in the sky. He felt a nap coming, of which he would never admit to. Noticing the yawn, Sixshot’s head turned to look at the boy.

“You’re tired.” He calmly stated the obvious.

“A little bit, I guess.” Daniel answered. He again yawned, this time leaning back against Sixshot’s leg.

“You need to rest, then, if you’re tired. You need to build up your energy for whatever battles lie ahead of us.” said Sixshot.

Suddenly, the six-changer scooped Daniel up in his hand without warning and placed him down again a few feet away from him. Sixshot then stood up and transformed into his wolf mode. Walking forward, he picked Daniel up by the back of the shirt with his teeth and placed him in-between his front legs. The next thing Daniel saw was the underside of the massive dog-like head coming down over him as Sixshot lay down on top of him, enough to shield him but not enough to squish him. After Sixshot settled his head in place on his paws, it made a sort of snug house for Daniel with streams of daylight peeking in through the cracks. Strange as it might seem, he felt protected and warm. Sixshot was still alert and watching out for any sign of danger. Daniel could feel the Decepticon’s muscles and body tense with every sound. And he thought he even heard a weary sigh come from the depths of the massive metal body whenever those sounds turned out to be only the wind blowing stray pebbles and dirt over the hard ground.

Daniel curled himself up next to one of Sixshot’s legs. It felt warm to the touch like any living creature. He had felt it many times whenever he touched one of the Autobots, but for some reason he had never imagined a Decepticon feeling the same way. Then he remembered that they were both the same—they were both living creatures. There was really nothing different between Autobots and Decepticons. Both were part of the same race. Only factions separated them, as well as the obvious fact that one wanted to enslave and destroy and the other fought for freedom and peace. All of them had once lived together in peace, but now they were brothers and sisters fighting against brothers and sisters. Daniel couldn’t help but wonder, as he had done many times, if there would ever be a day when that same peace would finally return and the Autobots and Decepticons could once again become one. Was it even possible? Would he and Sixshot ever be able to see each other again and be friends without factions and war getting in the way? Why couldn’t everyone just get along?

A few hot tears crept into Daniel’s eyes as he gazed up at the underside of Sixshot’s wolf chin and neck. His new friend was motionless, but he knew the Decepticon was watching the terrain. He wondered what he could be thinking about. What thoughts went through Sixshot’s mind on a regular basis?

Daniel lifted his hand to wipe the tears away and moved into a more comfortable position, resting his head in a way where he could continue peering up at the Cybertronian ceiling of his new temporary shelter. He smiled when he thought about scratching Sixshot’s chin like one would do to a pet dog.

“I wonder if Sixshot has any kids.” Daniel whispered privately to himself, his eyes beginning to droop. At least, he thought it had been private. Immediately after the verbal thought left his lips he felt the massive metal body uneasily shift positions around him. Daniel forgot that a Cybertronian’s hearing was more powerful than that of a human and a twinge of embarrassment hit him. He would have to remember to keep his thoughts to himself in the future.

“Sixshot,” Daniel sleepily called.

“What is it, Daniel?” Sixshot answered, his voice sounding louder than normal since Daniel was so close to his mouth.

“Do you have any loved ones you miss?”

Sixshot didn’t answer. And Daniel didn’t press the issue, assuming his friend had his reasons for refusing to answer. He was always taught that it was rude to force people into telling you about things they considered too personal to share. Even though he had befriended Sixshot, he didn’t want to press himself more than necessary and end up offending or getting on the Decepticon’s nerves. And—who knows?—this might be an important turn of events in the Cybertronian war. Maybe it was his destiny to unite both sides someday. Daniel was excited about this thought.

“Go to sleep, Daniel. You need the rest.” Sixshot finally said, moving his head in a different position and emitting another sigh—a sigh that Daniel thought sounded a little sad.

~

Daniel was jolted awake by Sixshot quickly getting to his feet. Before he was fully awake, he found himself sitting in the open, between two massive metal paws. He turned his head to the side to look in front of Sixshot and saw at least three rock-people coming toward them. Humanoid in shape, with rock bodies and piercing eyes—they looked like something from a nightmare. If they were intelligent, they never showed signs of it. As far as Daniel could tell they only lived to serve one purpose: to feed the planet. They were like mindless drones that worked continuously at one job.

Sixshot jumped back and transformed into robot mode, pulling out his blaster and grabbing up Daniel almost at the same time. He placed the boy on his shoulder and kept his blaster aimed at the approaching creatures. He fired a few times, blasting an arm and a head into a rain of pebbles. He fired a few more shots, this time succeeding in blowing the rock bodies into pieces. The third creature wasn’t fazed by his comrades being destroyed beside him and kept on coming. His—its?—pace was quicker and more aggressive. It lunged. Sixshot fired one shot, and the creature exploded into rocks and dirt.

Daniel uncovered his eyes and saw that the creatures were gone. He smiled and giggled while thrusting a fist of victory in the air.

“You did it, Sixshot!” he announced happily.

Then there was a sound behind them that told both Sixshot and Daniel that the fight wasn’t over. Sixshot immediately turned around, holding his blaster steady. Daniel counted seven rock-people coming out of the nearby mountains and boulders.

“Daniel, I want you to go hide over there behind that rock.” said Sixshot, taking Daniel down from his shoulder and placing him on the ground. He gestured towards the nearest large boulder. “Go, now! And stay there!”

Daniel hurried as fast as his small legs could carry him and hid behind the rock Sixshot had pointed at. He hunkered down and pulled out his own gun and readied it in case any of the creatures decided to make their way to him. He watched in silence as Sixshot ran headlong into the group of rock creatures like a bowling ball. He took one by the head and flung him over his shoulder before ramming his foot into the chest of another one. It didn’t take Sixshot long to turn into a blur of legs, fists, and blaster fire. When the fight became extra heavy, Sixshot multiplied into all six of his forms, turning the area into one big mass of Sixshot and rocks. Daniel tried focusing his eyes on one part of the confusion, but it was no use. No matter how hard he tried, his mind was thrown into a whirl and he had to close his eyes.

When the fighting died down, Daniel opened his eyes again. Sixshot was standing in the middle of a large pile of rocks and debris, his blaster still smoking. The Decepticon turned his head to look at Daniel to make sure he was okay.

“Daniel! Behind you!” was all Sixshot had time to shout as he took a step forward and stumbled over the rocks that surrounded him. The boy spun around and saw one of the creatures pouncing on top of him from the rocky cliffs above. Panic hit and Daniel couldn’t move. He forced his gun into the air and shakily pulled the trigger, each shot missing its target. Suddenly, something else fell on top of him and there was an instant, loud boom and crash. He couldn’t help but scream and curled himself into a ball, not knowing if he had been hit or not. A few minutes passed before he gathered enough strength to unfold himself. That’s when he realized that Sixshot had flung himself over him to shield him from the falling rock creature.

Seeing that Daniel was all right, Sixshot got up and pushed the fighting creature away before blasting it into a million pieces. Daniel stood up and breathed in fresh air, if not for anything else but to calm himself.

“Thank you,” Daniel breathed. Sixshot nodded his head in a silent ‘welcome’. “I panicked. I didn’t mean to; I just did.” Daniel wanted to cry. He felt ashamed that he had frozen in front of his friend, especially after he had already succeeded in destroying one of the creatures. “It all happened so fast…” Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Sixshot knelt down on one knee and put a hand around the child. “Daniel, it’s okay. I already know that you are a fine warrior and that you tried your best. Even the strongest warriors panic sometimes, especially in tight situations.”

“Really?” Daniel lifted his tear-stained face to look into Sixshot’s eyes. Sixshot nodded.

“I, too, panicked back there.”

“You did?” Daniel gasped. “You mean, you were really afraid?”

Sixshot, again, nodded, wrapping his hand closer around the boy. “Yes, I was. I was afraid that I was going to lose you.”

Daniel wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, sniffed a couple of times, and smiled. “I want to go home.” he said softly.

“I’m going to get you out of here, Daniel. We just need to work together to make sure that we live long enough for me to do it.”

Daniel grinned and placed his arms around the huge wrist in front of him and hugged it tightly. “I wish we could be friends forever.”

Sixshot silently stared at the boy intently. Unknown to Daniel, a single tear trickled from one of the luminous red optics and down Sixshot’s face plate.

“So do I, Daniel,” he said, barely above a whisper. “So do I,”


End file.
